Calificaciones
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Esa día la profesora había citado a los padres...¿6 y 7 en esta boleta? ¡Que demonios es esto! ¡Para esto vine!...Llegué a casa y...¡Te quiero mucho papá!...muchas veces reaccionamos equivocadamente ¿Verdad?


"Calificaciones"

Mi nombre es Fugaku Uchiha soy un hombre serio, muchas veces frío, fisicamente soy alto, de ojos negros y cabello castaño claro, en mi rostro me caracterizan unas ojeras. Respecto a mi trabajo, yo soy un empresario exitoso, cualquiera me podría felicitar por la vida llena de éxito que llevo.

Era miércoles, 8:00 a.m. Llegué puntual a la escuela "Konoha" en la cúal ahora estudiaba mi hijo Sasuke, mi hijo menor de 7 años, él se parecía más a su madre, el mismo tono de cabello negro con mechas azuladas, sus ojos negros estaban tan lleno de alegría como los de ella, sus mismas facciones y su tono de piel igual al de mi esposa Mikoto.

_-No olviden venir a la reunión, es obligatoria-Fue lo que Kurenai sensei había dicho un día antes_

_**-¡Pues que se cree la maestra! ¿Qué cree que podemos disponer del tiempo a la hora que ella diga?. SI supiera lo importante que era la reunión que tenía a esta misma hora. De ella dependía un buen negocio con Byakugan Corp. y tuve que cancelarla-Fue lo que pensé en ese momento, todo esto me frustra demasiado**_

Ahí estabamos todos, padres y madres, me senté junto a un hombre rubio de ojos azules, en segundos pude reconocerlo, era Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto, el mejor amigo de mi hijo. Un hombre con el cúal yo hacía negocios, me molestaba su actitud hacía la vida, casi siempre "abandonaba" su empresa, no es que le fuera mal en sus negocios pero casi nunca se hallaba en su oficina trabajando, muy irresponsable para mi parecer. Kurenai comenzó puntual, agradeció nuestra presencia y empezó a hablar. No recuerdo que dijo, mi mente estaba pensando en como resolver ese negocio importante, probablemente podriamos comprar aquella mansión en Osaka.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha!-Escuché a lo lejos-¿No esta el papá de Sasuke Uchiha?-Dijo la maestra

-Aquí estoy-Conteste pasando a recibir la hoja que seguramente traería las calificaciones de mi hijo menor. Regrese a mi silla y me dispuse a leerla-¿Para esto vine?-Murmure-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Aquella estúpida boleta estaba llena de números 6 y 7, que porquería era esto, mi hijo mayor Itachi nunca me había dado un dolor de cabeza tan la boleta en mi saco, con la seguridad que viera tal promedio inaceptable

Volteé para todos lados, Minato tambien había recibido ya la boleta de Naruto, mostraba una amplia sonrisa, ¿Naruto había aprobado? No era para ofender pero según tenía entendido que Naruto no sacaba notas perfectas.

De regreso a mi hogar el coraje aumentó, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¡Le doy todo! ¡Siempre estoy pendiente que tenga lo que deseé! No le falta nada, muchos niños desearían la mitad de sus cosas ¡Júro que le ira mal!, con estos pensamientos salí de mi auto. Mi esposa y mi hijo mayor me estaban esperando pues harían unas compras, yo me quedaría con Sasuke, vigilandolo.

Entré a la casa y azoté la puerta, grite con todas mis fuerzas…

-¡Ven acá Sasuke!-

Mi hijo estaba en su recámara y corrió a abrazarme…

-¡Papá!-Me abrazó con fuerza

-¿Papá? ¡Como si no supieras lo que haces!-Lo alejé de mí, perdí parte de mi cordura y le di varios golpes-¡Me has decepcionado como no tienes idea! ¡Hoy fui al colegio! ¡Hubiera deseado no ir! ¡Me topé con la peor noticia de mi vida!-

Le estuve gritando todo lo que pensaba de él…

-¡Largaté a tu habitación!-Finalizé

Sasuke se fue llorando, en su cara aún mostraba una expresión "de no saber que sucedía" ¡Ja! Él sabía muy bien porque lo había golpeado, su cara estaba muy roja y su boca temblaba de miedo, de sumo terror. Mi esposa y mi hijo mayor llegaron, no dijeron nada, movieron la cabeza negativamente, mucho más mi hijo Itachi, se retiraron a la cocina. La noche se hizo presente, con más tranquilidad me retire a dormir, mi hijo de 12 años entró con la boleta de Sasuke en manos, la cúal había sacado de mi saco, me la entrego…

-Leela despacio-Me recomendó y salió de la habitación para retirarse a la suya

-Déspues que leas con detenimiento, te recomiendo que tomes una decisión, siempre le has recomendado a tus hijos aceptar su equivocaión, ¿Recuerdas?-Completo mi mujer

¡¿A que demonios venía tanta cursilería en las palabras? Abrí la hoja y la leí con más presición, la cúal decía así…

**Tiempo que dedica a su hijo Calificación**

Conversar con él 6

En jugar con él y compartir tiempo de provecho 6

En ayudarlo a hacer la tarea y apoyarlo 6

En salir de paseo en familia 7

En preocuparse por su limpieza 6

En abrazarlo y besarlo, demostrarle su afecto 6

Platicar de él cobre las actividades escolares 7

Ser ejemplo de responsabilidad en act. Familiares y laborales 7

Motivarlo en cualquier actividad que realice, demostrarle 6

que esta a su lado

Sasuke me había puesto 6 y 7, honestamente me sentí un idiota, yo merecía menos de 5. Me levanté y corrí a su habitación, lo abracé y le sonreí, deseaba regresar el tiempo, haber evitado esa duras palabras, él abrio sus ojitos y me miro, el brillo en sus ojos seguía allí pese a tenerlos hinchados producto de sus lagrimas, me sonrió como siempre…

-Te quiero mucho hijo-Le sonreí por última vez en la noche-Tú siempre seras mi hijo, sientete orgulloso de ser un Uchiha-

-¡Yo tambien te quiero papá!Se recostó y se durmió inmediatamente

Lo tapé con la sabána, lo contemplé unos minutos más y apagué la luz…

-Duerme hijo…gracias-

Me retiré….

/

Hola! Bueno, pues hacía mucho queria subir esta reflexion que le pusieron a mi mamá en la escuela y que desee subir aqui, espero la hayan disfrutado al leer, asi como yo difrute adaptarla n.n

Adios!


End file.
